


and i'll call it love

by yoiru (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Soulmates, and oh does yuuri feel, but my feelings must be expressed, its 11 and there r probably mistakes, post episode 5 musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yoiru
Summary: The way he feels for Viktor cannot be simply described by mere words of a language.But if he must give it a name, then it would be love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i will fix the mistakes l8r and wording is bad lots its late i dont make sense but i need to get this off my chest because THESE TWO

Viktor is always beside him, supporting and willing to guide him towards the path to utmost victory and his fullest potential. His presence is a calm, a stability like none other. Viktor is something irreplaceable in Yuuri's life, and to Yuuri, he is many, many things: an idol, a coach, a friend, a teacher, and even a lover. Viktor is all and the above to Yuuri, and without mistake, their ties were intangible yet concrete. Yuuri has a hard time describing the way he feels for Viktor. There are many, many words in a language to describe it but none can express the way he feels completely.  
  
All he know is that his feelings for Viktor run deep and are vehemently strong, like a tempest, like the jump of a quad salchow, like a heartbeat in the midst of the rink.  
  
Yuuri searches and searches for words to illustrate these heavy, rampt feelings that would refuse to be placated in namelessness. And, although it still is not quite right, he finally settles on one: love.  
  
Now his "love" is not quite clear-cut as romantic love, but something deeper, more intimate—closer (but more than) to the sense of being soulmates.  
  
Words are always so little and frail, and still, Yuuri feels as if his words are not enough to express his love. But what he is is a figure skater, and Viktor came for him because of his undeniably growing talents. All he needs to do is show his love for Viktor through his own skating.  
  
Thus, his theme of "about my love" is born, and back when he told Viktor about it, he had smiled in response.  
  
Yes, their relationship—he feels—is something much more than anything else he has experienced before. It was an ambiguous combination of admiration, unconditional love, platonic love, romantic love, and sexual love. It was abstract, hard to define with words and phrases, but nevertheless, there and wild and alive.  
  
Yuuri never wants to let Viktor go. He wants him to stay and stay forever until they grow old together. For all his life, Viktor held a large piece of him in his hands. From childhood, he admired Viktor from the television screen as his awe, a star being born. As he grew up and entered into college and skated with his coach, he still held high regards for Viktor as a legend, his one-and-only idol, the prince of ice skating.

When Viktor came to Japan to be his coach, it felt unreal. He was in complete disbelief that the Viktor Nikiforov was here in Hasetsu because of him. They begin to live together, and Yuuri is quite unused to Viktor's casual touches. He teaches Yuuri in his own extravagant way. After the Hot Springs on Ice event, Yuuri feels that their relationship took another dip into a deeper level. Viktor coaches him and they spend most of their time together practicing or running or just talking and eating and bathing together. They would've practically slept together if Yuuri wouldn't have refused Viktor's nightly requests.

In this time, they become even closer and one, and by the time of the Preliminary Competition, they are of one soul, never to be parted. They understand how the other works, understand their downsides and flaws, understand their inner workings and motivations. It becomes a bond deeper than lovers, even deeper than—he dare say—soulmates.

Viktor lifts him up and brings out the best in Yuuri, and in turn, Yuuri does the same for Viktor, making him work and think long and hard about himself and skating and making Yuuri the best out of the best. They excite each other; they inspire each other.  
  
They were made for each other.  
  
His theme for this year's Grand Prix is "love", and Yuuri is not afraid—was never hesitant honestly—to announce his love—the love Viktor had taught him that most certainly exists—to the entire world.  
  
Viktor taught him that is he is not alone. Yuuri honestly doesn't know how he survived before without knowing this. There was his family, his friends, his hometown, and Viktor. They all supported him and became his backbone, a lifeline to keep him steady and grounded no matter how much he changes. He doesn't know if he ever knew before—even been alive before this realization—but now he knows, and he'll never forget it. Love. _His_ love. Love that will definitely make him stronger and a better person.  
  
And with that love, with Viktor—always there and watching over him along with the restless emotions that rooted themselves from him—Yuuri will most definitely win the Grand Prix Finals.

**Author's Note:**

> that confession at the end of ep 5 killed me and i was screaming the entire time


End file.
